Death Art Online
by IolairesMinion
Summary: It has been 2022 years sense they joined our planet, since they caused an apocalypse. They almost destroyed us, but now we have the means... those poor kids think it's just a video game... means to an end I suppose... to the end of those apocalypse-causing bastards... to the end of the Elemental Nations. As for those ninja kids, they're no threat. (Rating may go up)


**New Story, YAY! Just so you know I will probably be working on this less than I will with IAGBWOT so updates on this will be a little slower… anyway, say hello to my new story.**

**Chapter 1, the Introduction**

_It was a calm day on the planet of earth… at lest it was at the beginning. The people of earth were in a time of celebration; the third world war had just ended three days beforehand, leaving North Korea all but destroyed and under the banner of a newly united Korea. The war had only lasted two months, as soon as North Korea attacked South Korea almost every nation combined their forces and destroyed those of North Korea, resulting in very few casualties. The people were very lucky for this, and they knew it. Unfortunately, their luck was about to run out due to a battle taking place millions of light years away._

_The Rikudou Sennin, a man of great knowledge and power never before seen on this world, was engaged in a fierce battle with a large beast, called the Juubi, at the same time. The two had gone all across their world during this battle, changing the face of the planet as they did so._

_Then, something unexpected happened. No one knows exactly what it was that happened, but it resulted in a large flash that consumed the entire world. When the flash died down, there was no longer a world there._

_Back on earth, all hell had broken loose. In a matter of seconds, the world had gone from peaceful celebration, to volcanoes appearing in the middle of cities while other cities simply fell into the sea. Billions of people died as a result, and the remaining people were so concerned and so few, that they almost didn't notice another continent in the center of the Pacific Ocean; the place that later became known to them all as the Elemental Nations. That day went down in history as the end of an era and the start of a new one. In other words, it was day 1 of year 0._

_That was 2022 years ago._

_Today, Earth is going to be permanently changed by another world, yet again. The only real difference is that this new world isn't real._

**Present Day, Konohagakure no Sato**

A young, blonde boy ran through the streets as fast as he could. It almost looked like he was running for his life. The boy wore a simple white t-shirt with a red spiral symbol on it, a pair of blue jeans, and some black sandals.

That is beside the point. I bet you are wondering just what it is that this child is running from. You're probably thinking, "Oh, it's a lynch mob," or, "He's running away from large man eating beasts." Well it's neither of those things, you fucking sadists. Maybe you think that he is running back home, then; about to go tell his family about his day at school where he finally unlocked his chakra only to get ignored by his family who thinks of him as useless especially since his sister had unlocked it years ago with their help. It wasn't his fault that they didn't train him… but that still wasn't it. He is simply running as fast as he can home due to a small addiction he has, MMO RPGs.

Most people in Konoha wouldn't even know what that stands for (Massively-Multiplayer Online Roll-Playing Games, in case you were wondering) due to an understandable fact, it is an outsider thing. Konohagakure no Sato is a part of the before-mentioned Elemental Nations, and the only connection they have to the outside is through the sailors who come to the EN with advanced technology that they sell (and make a killing on) and for the select few that get internet, through that as well. This technology is almost entirely computers or computer based (there are also weapons but those never make it outside of Kiri, which is currently in the middle of a civil war). Among these were the computer, Wi-Fi hotspot, and vsitech that young Naruto (who was the boy, in case you couldn't figure that out) had managed to get at an, appropriately called, outsider shop.

The majority of the people in Konoha stay away from the technology of the outsiders, some because they find it pointless and others because they are slightly afraid of it. Naruto, however, doesn't have any of these issues. He loves the technology, he finds it as a way to escape his reality, which is a kind of sucky one, and enter another one where he is completely bad-ass.

The reason why young Naruto's life could be seen as sucky is because… well… it is. A little over eight years ago, on the date of his and his twin-sister's, Natsumi's, birth; a beast known as the Kyūbi no Kitsune was torn out of their mother's gut and went on a rampage, destroying much of the city. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, acted quickly and sealed the Kyūbi into Natsumi, losing his life in the process. Fortunately, the area the Kyūbi was released in was all forest and it never reached the city itself, meaning no-one, other than Sarutobi, was killed. Unfortunately, since she had the Kyūbi in her, Natsumi got all of the attention for fear of the beast being let loose.

This could be shown by the fact that every person Naruto was passing right now seemed to ignore or look through him, almost as if he were invisible. Naruto, however, seemed to be blind to it all.

He quickly ran through the streets and into the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate. You could be informed of what it all looked like… but Naruto didn't care about that so neither should you. All that Naruto cared about was that he silently opened the front door, closed it behind him, walked to the left three strides, forward five, went up the eighteen stairs, turned left and walked another 14 strides before going through his door on the right. He quickly entered his room, placed the vistech on his head and lay down on his bed.

He was about to enter the world of Sword Art Online for the first time.

**Same Time, Tokyo, Japan**

"The training 'game' is online sirs," a young man wearing the uniform of an American private said, in English, to a group of people who were all seated in a auditorium-like room. They all wore the uniforms of high ranking military officers from around the world… and they were all grinning like mad-men.

"Good," Said a black-haired British man, judging by the uniform, with a large handlebar mustache and an even bigger grin, "It won't be long now before those Elemental fuckers are all wiped off of the face of our planet."

While this statement made the majority of the rooms occupants grin madly, there were a couple of people who seemed to notice just how bad that it sounded. One of them was a young, petite-looking, blonde woman from Russia, the highest ranking Russian there. She just narrowed her eyes at them all; their world didn't need another genocide, but it seemed all of her counterparts from the other countries of the tense world-wide alliance didn't feel the same way. After all, this was the reason why it was put together long ago.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room from the young Russian, a large man with short brown hair and a short beard and mustache wearing the clothes of an American Gunnery Sargent sat with regular soldiers from all of the other countries. All of his counterparts were talking about how what the leaders said was either cold-blooded, or justice for the apocalypse that was caused all those years ago. He just sat back, completely indifferent, and thought just one thing…

'Why the fuck am I here again?'

**To be continued…**

**There you have it, the first chapter to a new story. As you can see, it is going to be no-where near cannon to either series with just a few events matching up between both cannons and my story. There is going to be conspiracy, hurt, and secrets in this story as well; but you are going to have to wait until you see that. In terms of pairings, Naruto is only getting one girl and I already decided who it was. I'm sorry if you don't like it like that… okay, no I'm not. If you don't like it, don't read it. One more thing, Naruto ISN'T leaving the village. I just thought I would give you that little spoiler right now so… yeah.**

**Anyway, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review and tell me what you think of it. Viewer contribution is always loved. So, yeah... don't forget to eat your vegetables and change your underwear every day and PEACE OUT!**

**IolairesMinion **


End file.
